The party
by solatia
Summary: Naruto screwed up with Hinata and now she is angry. What can he do to make it up to her, and what does Sakura have to do with it? Read to find out. Oh and please be kind with me. It's my first story ever. NaruHina and a little SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Hinata-chan. Please forgive me. I tell you it wasn't me. She told me that she wanted to just train, how should I know that she was going to kiss me." said Naruto over and over to his girlfriend from the training grounds to her house while she seemingly ignored him and vanished into her house.

Tow hours later Naruto was at Ichiraku's telling his best friend his problem and sulking.  
>"Sasuke, please tell me what to do. Pleeease! I'm your best friend, and I'm desperate. Help me."<br>"Well, you're a..." he began saying when "NARUTOOO... You stupid baka." said a storming Sakura while hitting Naruto on the head pretty hard "Sakura-chan why did you hit me?" "How could you go and kiss another girl and make Hinata cry you big idiot." she said while giving him another smack on the head.

"Ouch... Sakura-chan.. I know. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to fix this mess. I want my Hina-chan back. It wasn't my fault, I swear."  
>he said from the ground while pleading with his eyes for help from a smirking Sasuke.<br>Thankfully for Naruto, he took the message and with a hand took a hold of his girlfriend's waist and held her back. With that she turned over and looked at her boyfriend's face giving him a 'let me go so I can kill him' look. He just grinned and said "As much as I want to see you turn that baka into a pulp, I know Naruto and you do too. He would never do something like that and especially to Hinata. He adores her." then with his head, he showed to the direction of Naruto and when Sakura saw Naruto, she saw puppy dog blue eyes looking back at her. "OK.. I will help you get back with Hinata,..." "YAY"... but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for Hinata, cause she still loves you, god only knows why." "Thank you so much Sakura-chan." he replied getting up finally and giving her a bone-crushing hug. "So... What's the plan?" he continued.

"Tomorrow evening we're gonna have a party at the academy to celebrate our years there. Anyone can come, even the people that didn't attend but they have to wear costumes. So dress up and be there at nine. I'm gonna bring Hinata, but everything else is your responsibility. See you there, and I'm gonna see YOU tonight at my house for movie. Don't forget." she said giving Sasuke a peck on the cheek and left. "Well... That's good for you. A movie they call it now?" said Naruto grinning now that his problem was almost solved. Sasuke just blushed and hit him on the back of his head.

At her house, Hinata was sitting and crying with Tenten being her shoulder to cry on, Ino brushing her hair while telling her comforting words and Temari threatening to kill Naruto.  
>'Knock knock' they herd the door and then storming footsteps coming to her room. After that her door bursed open and in came a smirking Sakura.<p>

"I know how to make him feel how you felt and then declare his love to you infront of everyone. Oh, revenge is a plate that is served cold. Look what you're gonna do..." and then she told them her plan. He's gonna pay for making her friend cry.

The next evening at seven, all girls went to Ino's house to get ready for the upcoming party.  
>The boys were at Choji's and were preparing too for the party that was taking place at nine o'clock today.<br>At nine the boys were already at the academy waiting for their girlfriends. Naruto was dressed as the fourth hokage (his father), Sasuke wore a black ninja costume, Neji wore a devil costume and Shikamaru a pirate costume. Konohamaru was also there, wearing an ANBU costume.

They were at the bar the moment the girls came in. They were absolutely perfect. Sakura wore a girl pirate costume which was pretty hot. Tenten wore a sexy devil costume, while Ino was wearing a bunny girl costume. Hanabi was dressed as a fairy. Temari was dressed as a black cat with the ears and tail. Hinata was dressed as an angel as she pretty much looked like one anyway. She had wore a strapless white dress that went down to her tows but at the right site it had a scratch that went up at her tights and so it was sexy too. She also had small feathers on her back.

All the girls said 'hi' to their boys and went to dance, so Hinata was left alone with Hanabi, and Naruto was left with Konohamaru.  
>Hinata and her sister went to dance a little while the two boys almost drooled over them. Then Hanabi made a sign to Konohamaru to go where she was and they went outside alone. Naruto was looking at his girlfriend dance and thinking what he should do.<p>

While getting his drink and looking at Hinata, he saw someone approaching her and then he saw them dancing together.

Who was this man that dared to dance with his girlfriend. Even if she was mad at him and wouldn't talk to him, he wasn't gonna let anybody take her away from him. Anyone who dared, was going to pay hard.

Then he stood up while his eyes were turned red and went up to them.  
>"I'm sorry but I think now is my turn and that yours is over, for ever." he said while growling at him and was about to break the guy's arm that now rested in his palm. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here with us. Don't you have to be dancing with the girl that you kissed yesterday?" said Hinata while he turned around to look at her with his blue eyes now that she finally talked to him again.<br>"Hina-chan, I'm sorry, please forgive me. It wasn't my fault. You know I would never do something like this to you. I love you. Please don't leave me. I need you." he said almost to his knees, and now they had the whole dance floor looking at them. She just couldn't be mad at him for long, and the puppy dog eyes and his talk didn't help. The guy that she dance with was long gone.

"All right, I forgive you but make sure that it doesn't happen again or I'm gonna kill you and the girl. Well, you maybe not, but the girl for sure. Are we clear?" "Hai..." he responded and gave her a hug that she returned fullheartedly. Then they kissed, something that both of them wanted to do since yesterday. Sakura told to her partner to take better care of his best friend, cause if this thing happened again he would be left without a best friend cause she was definitely gonna kill him.

THE END! 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. 


End file.
